Joseph Perona
Joseph and his team were tasked by the Godly Four to kill several incarnations of Josh Istag and John Burridge in different timelines. Joseph and his team travel to July 18th 2013 in an alternate timeline, where the same events as the original timeline occur. They arrive at the moon just as the rocket with Burridge and Fluffo aboard lands. One member of the crew takes out a special ray which shoots a blue aura at Burridge, holding him under the wielder's control. The crew member then programs the special ray to transform Burridge back into a human. Burridge looks in horror as Joseph draws a pistol, and shoots Burridge in the head killing him instantly. As two agents investigate Burridge's dead body, the third agent gets confused with Joseph's plan. An annoyed Joseph reminds the agent that they need to kill two HVT's, John Burridge, and Josh Istag. Joseph then orders the agents to place John's body in a bag, so they can begin the hunt for Josh Istag. After killing Burridge, they find themselves stuck inside Istag's lab, but escape towards the school. They prevent the teacher crew from destroying the minetrack and escape the school. During the night, Perona discovers a Nether Portal, and suddenly has a change of heart. He secretly plans to become the new controller himself and keep all the universes' under his authority. Later, Perona and his crew travel to the Nether, Perona takes a wire out of one of the pylons and programs it, before piercing it through his stomach. He then executes himself with a pistol but his soul exits his body and it becomes one with the Nether. With his new power, he summons Istag before his crew. Perona reveals his evil plans to use his new power to discover several alternate timelines and rule them all. Perona betrays his crew and banishes them along with Istag to the depths of the Nether, which is infested with undead. Despite their original intentions, the crew agree to fight with Istag to escape and stop Perona, the new controller. The crew and Istag remain trapped in the Nether and their fate is unknown. Perona, whos soul is stuck inside the Nether, discovers he needs a new physical form to unleash the power of the Nether dimension. He contacts Atkinson, Duge, Harley and Kadoose, whom have escaped the school from Perona's crew and have somehow ended up in a small corrupted village by Washington D.C, prompting them to follow his instructions. When carrying out his demands, the teachers end up on the moon and travel over to the destroyed CPS. Instead of Burridge being summoned, he isn't (as he was killed by Perona sometime before), and alternatively the crew harvest some soul sand, essential for constructing Perona's physical form. The four characters travel back to earth via a teleporter and unearth some ancient head figures in a nearby town in England, crawling with undead. With the figure heads and the soul sand, Atkinson, Duge, Harley and Kadoose assemble the items creating the Wither, Perona's new physical host. Perona is granted access into the strange form and reveals that with his new form, reinforced with his powers from the Nether, he will take over all the universes and keep them under his authority. Realizing they made a mistake, the teachers conclude that since Perona resides in a physical form, he can be killed. The four set out to kill Perona, which is carried out successfully after a lengthy fight, sending Perona's soul back to the Nether. Perona scans all the dimensions in search for a new physical form, and stumbles across one particular dimension where a dragon exists. Perona then plans to lure the dragon into the Nether so he can take control of it's physical form. Amongst the remnants of the Wither, Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose uncover an artefact known as the Nether Star and decide to keep it. Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose, now with the Nether Star back in their possession, abandon the explosion site and retreat off to an island to hide from the remnants of MI5. During the storm, a Nether Portal suddenly forms and Josh Istag exits, revealing he survived the events of the Nether, whilst Perona's crew didn't. As the five proceed through the infected island, John Kingel snipes Josh Istag from a distance, in an attempt to hit any of the other four. With Istag's death, his soul becomes preserved within the Nether Star, which he crew soon discover. Istag's soul allows them to power up a beacon, spawning a portal enabling them to travel to any universe at any time period. As they continue fighting zombies, they teleport to a large circular round room underground, where Perona inside the dragon appears. Perona reveals he tasked Kingel with luring them to the island, where the beacon would enable him to exit the Nether. Through great effort, the four kill the dragon, sending Joseph's soul back to the Nether once again. Then they locate Kingel and end him with a bullet to the head, before tasking themselves with reviving the four Ancient Protectors. As the teacher crew revive the Antiqua Protectatores, Perona revives the Dierum Malorum to destroy oppsiton for him. However, the Antiqua Protectatores win the battle and delete the history of every universe and not allowing Perona to return, meaning he never existed. Category:Antagonist